Lustful Liaison
by Wendy McCalister
Summary: "I think I can handle it, supposing it does happen." Botan had said it out of spite, not really believing that Kurama would actually hurt her. But then, Youko's eyes flashed in a dangerous way, and all of a sudden, she could feel the hairs at the back of her neck stand upright.


**Lustful Liaison**

 **Summary:** "I think I can handle it, supposing it does happen." Botan had said it out of spite, not really believing that Kurama would actually hurt her. But then, Youko's eyes flashed in a dangerous way, and all of a sudden, she could feel the hairs at the back of her neck stand upright.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho.

 **Warnings:** PWP, dirty talk, rough sex, and mentionings of masturbation (because I'm a perverted human being who can't resist the urge to write a Kurama/Botan smut at least once a month – don't hate me). If you don't like any of these, I suggest you leave and go find something else to read. If otherwise, then feel free to continue on with the fic.

Botan woke with a start as she felt the atmosphere in her room shifted, a presence, powerful at first before becoming suppressed, alerting her senses and she sat up from the bed with a speed that could have rivalled a lightning bolt. She whirled her head to the ride, a gasp leaving her lips at the smoldering gold leering at her. He stood leaning languidly against the wall, his silhouette half in the moonlight and the other half in the shadows as he gave her a roguish smirk.

"K-Kurama?" she formed out his name, bringing the sheets up to her chest to cover herself. The fox pushed himself off the wall, his tail swishing back and forth lazily behind him as the fox ears attached to the top of his head twitched.

"Hello there, peony," he greeted her, voice rich and smooth, though his eyes held an almost predatory gleam as they gaped at her. "You seem pale, as if you've just seen a ghost."

"I-I'm sorry," she stammered, and pulled her knees to her lips as he flopped down to the bed, his molten irises never leaving her form. "I didn't recognize it was you, Kurama. Your Demon energy feels different than usual. I couldn't tell it was you, so I thought it was an intruder," she offered an explanation, even though he never asked.

He arched an eyebrow at her, the smirk touching his lips broadening ever so slightly. "Call me Youko," he said simply. But, it wasn't a request, it was an order; she knew.

Botan nodded her head anyway, thinking to herself that was logical in a way. It would be confusing to call them both Kurama, after all, even though they were one and the same.

 _Or maybe not._ Botan mused to herself as she carefully eyed the silver-haired fox, watching as his mouth pulled down into a thin line of boredom as his clawed finger tugged at a lose strand on the mattress. Even then, he seemed elegant, carrying an aura of complete confidence and utter grace that never failed to make people swoon. Yet Youko seemed to radiate a more dangerous sense of feeling, the coldness in his gold orbs a distinction from Kurama's soft, tender emeralds.

She snapped out her thoughts as he whipped his head to her, his voice reaching her ears, "I came here to see you."

Botan blinked, clearing away the haziness that was her vision. She had spent too much of her time in the clouds. She hoped he didn't notice or think she was being rude for daydreaming in his presence. Kurama had once told her that his demon part was more ruthless; he looked down on humans and reigens alike, and held no tolerance over those who had no manners towards him. She wouldn't want to get on his bad side.

But, one look at the composure – and something else she couldn't interpret – in his eyes told her that he took no notice of her lack of concentration. Or maybe he just pretended not to. Botan didn't really care. She was just glad that he wasn't glowering at her like Hiei would. Apparently, that wasn't so uncommon, or at least that was what she heard from Yusuke.

Youko's tail swished against the mattress furiously, his brewing irritation evident through the body language and the frustrated frown marring her features. He didn't glare at her, but a warning edge danced in his golden irises, making her realize that she hadn't given him a proper response.

"I…" she paused to clear her throat in discomfort, averting her gaze to the floor; to everywhere else but him, "I don't believe I understand… Why would you want to see me?"

The fox's tensed figure seemed to relax a little as his shoulders slouched down. He shifted his position into a more casual one as he placed his palms behind him and tilted his head back. Botan couldn't help but notice the way his silver hair – which seemed to glimmer in the moonlight, by the way – cascaded from his shoulders to his back in an almost graceful manner, finding herself suddenly at awe by him as he expelled a soft sigh through pale, parted lips.

His voice seemed to break the spell. Deep, luscious and hesitant, he spoke, "I wanted to talk about some… relevant matters."

Botan blinked slowly, letting his words sink in. Youko Kurama went all the way to Reikai to see her? Just so he could talk to her? What in the heavens—Wait, wait a second. Something was awfully odd with their situation… "How did you… manage to turn into that form?" she asked hesitantly, eyes wide with a slight tinge of doubt.

His tail stopped swishing, but his ears began to twitch. "I was in Makai," he answered her, his mouth curling upwards into a wolfish grin that seemed to bare his sharp fangs to her. "Or to be more precise, _Shuichi_ was."

"Kurama?" She blinked, then frowned deeply. "That doesn't sound like him. He never goes back to Makai unless he has a good reason to."

"Which he did," Youko half chided her as he held a finger up in the air, "He was assisting that fire demon, Hiei, with his patrol."

Botan briefly wondered why he was talking about Hiei like the short demon was merely an acquaintance instead of a close friend, but promptly brushed the thought off as his hand reached forward to run through her hair. He didn't pull apart even when she flinched. His fingers curled and stroked her blue locks, stealthily moving upwards to massage her scalp, and she nearly forgot the words she had managed to form in her mind.

"T-that still doesn't explain how you changed," she finally found her voice, after what felt like an interminable time of dead silence, "You said "he", right? So, I wouldn't be wrong to presume you meant Kurama, right? Then, how did you…" she trailed off as he suddenly tugged at her hair, forcing her head to tilt backward. It didn't exactly hurt, but the shock value the action delivered was strong all the same.

His fingers went back to stroking her strands, his claws occasionally brushing against her sensitive scalp and the back of her neck. She shivered, but kept her heavy-lidded eyes wide as he gave her a teasing, almost seductive smirk.

"Shuichi ran into some trouble," he spoke, his voice barely an audible murmur, but strangely, she caught his words, as clear as crystal, "and I had to revert back to this form when he nearly got himself killed."

Botan wanted to ask more, but felt, for some reason, as if further details would scar her. She nodded hesitantly, as if she would accept this as his excuse for now. She knew there was more than what met the eye, but something about the look he was giving her stopped her from inquiring further questions.

"You talk about Kurama like he's a different person," she dared herself to voice out, "Aren't you two basically the same?"

Youko's fingers came to an abrupt halt in their ministrations as the smirk that never left his countenace eventually faltered, reducing into a simple thin line. He pulled his hand out of her hair, eyeing as a few locks felled to the front of her shoulder instead of her back following his action.

"Basically," he echoed, as if to remind her, "We are one, and yet we are not. He and I are the same, yet we are different. He has that human heart, after all, and it seems to drag him down on more occassions than I can keep count." A growl rumbled in his chest at his last sentence, a look of pure displeasure crossing his features.

Botan frowned a deep, slightly frustrated, with a mingling touch of bewilderment, frown. "I don't see there's anything wrong with that," she spoke, her voice firm, "I mean, that human heart has made him the man he is now. Kind, honorable, sweet and a gentleman—"

She was cut short by a loud laugh. Youko threw his head back and her frown deepened. Was something funny?

"Kind? Honorable? Sweet?" he echoed the compliments she had just showered his human half with a voice so mocking it confused the hell out of her. His laughter subsiding and fading into thin air, leaving in its wake a dead silence that seemed to make her nerves run wild, Youko's lips curved into a predatory smirk. "A _gentleman_?" he went on in a ludicrous tone, sounding out a scoff. "You don't even know half the things that go through his head. Half the nasty, wonderful things he want to do."

She knew she shouldn't ask, but she did, "T-things like what, exactly?"

A lump was stuck in her throat as she observed the fox crawled closer to her, advancing towards her with a menace that reminded her sorely of a predator hunting its prey. Almost as if enthralled by the deep gaze he gave her, Botan hadn't realized his hand reaching upwards to tug the sheets down her form. His gold orbs flicked from her amethysts to watch the covers glide down her shoulders and stomach in a smooth, graceful slide, his tongue darting out to lick at his lips as he caught sight of the sea-through lacy, white night dress she was clad in. His hungry stare, added with the feeling of cold air hitting her equally icy skin, snapped her out of her trance as she realized that she was now half-bare. She went to reach for the sheets, but he violently pulled them fully off of her, throwing them to the floor before she could even move a muscle.

"Like this," he whispered, before pushing her back to the bed as she tried to flee from him. "Like this." He smirked at her, before bending down low enough to claim her lips. The kiss, as short as it was, was demanding and hot, and Botan felt the air leave her lungs as he broke it off, pulling back to study her. "Like this." A pale clawed hand found the top of her night dress, tugging down in a forceful way and ripping the linen fabric in half. Botan let out a startled cry, arms flying to cover her chest. But, it was too late, his hands had already taken a tight hold around her wrists, before forcing them over her head. Botan wanted to hide somewhere, anywhere, in sanctuary as she realized that she was now lying underneath him, her breasts exposed to his lustful gaze. He was right. They w _ere_ different. Kurama wouldn't do this! He would never! Youko's smirk seemed to broaden ever so slightly. "Do you get where I'm going with this, Botan?" Her name felled out his lips in a delicious purr, and she tried vainly to fight the heat that was beginning to build in the pit of her stomach. The darkness in his eyes seemed to want to eat her, swallow her down whole and it terrified her how much she actually wanted it to.

Did she get where he was going with this? She wasn't stupid, of course she did. But she didn't even want to think it.

"Have you ever felt his eyes on you?" he went on when she was unresponsive, and though she knew it wasn't a question, more like a statement, she shook her head as a mute no. A grin was now plastered on his face. "Do you know how much he thinks about you? The wet dreams he has every night, all revolving around you? Do you even know how much he wants you? How much he lusts after you? All the wonderful, awful things he wants to do to you?" Youko's voice sounded so faraway, as if he was drifting off into space. His eyes half-lidded, he gaped down at her with those smoldering gold orbs, the desire pooling in them darkening the gleam in his irises into a murky yellow.

As much as she hadn't wanted it to, a surprised gasp tore out her lips as his words sunk in. Kurama _wanted_ her? He wanted _her_? It wasn't as if she never thought of bedding him – after all, the redhead was very attractive – but she never even thought he saw her like that. That he found her desirable enough to _want_ to _take_ her. But what was this about wonderful, awful things? Inwardly, she knew what the silver-haired demon was referring to. Sex. Plain and simple, sex. But she didn't want to give it to him, at least not like this.

"W-we can't," she spoke, acutely aware of her heart palpitalting wildly in her chest, "I-I can't. Not now."

"And why not?"

"Because," and she briefly sounded an audible gulp, "because I'm still confused. Because I still don't get why he would want me. Because…" she inhaled a sharp intake of breath, before continuing in a low, almost inaudible whisper, "… you terrify me."

"Do I now?" His eyes narrowed, but the smirk on his lips widened. "I find that rather difficult to believe, considering the intoxicating scent of your arousal is all I can smell in this room." Freeing one hand and using the other to clutch both her wrist, he used it to trail his fingers softly over her soft lips. "Or do you want him to?" His voice, taunting, caused her to fall silent. She bit her lip, keeping her head low to gaze at his chest instead of meeting his eyes as she heard him go on, "He touches himself a lot when he thinks of you. Images of you, naked and writhing underneath him, continue to plague his mind endlessly. The desires he's managed to suppress only grows steadily stronger with each passing day. I seriously doubt he can hold out any longer." He paused to place two fingers under her chin, forcing her head back to lock her baffled pools of amethysts with his dark, heated ones. "I am only quickening the inevitable, you see, as it is only a matter of time before he snaps and takes you himself." A predatory, almost animalistic smile crossed his lips, touching his molten orbs with a glimmer of dangerous desire. "I would hate to see a beautiful creature like you break though, the boy has got some serious issues in his head." He threw his head back then, and laughed; a wholehearted laugh, despite his words.

Botan could feel her throat become dry at his hidden warning. Already, she could feel a newfound sense of fear brewing in her, causing her heart to beat at an impossibly faster rate. He seemed to be able to hear it, as his fox ears twitched in excitement, a self-satisfied smirk lingering at the corners of his lips.

Despite her trepidation though, she somehow managed to muster up the right amount of gall to utter out, "I think I can handle it, supposing it does happen." Botan had said it out of spite, not really believing that Kurama would actually hurt her. But then, Youko's eyes flashed in a dangerous way, and all of a sudden, she could feel the hairs at the back of her neck stand upright.

His grin was predatory, exposing his sharp fangs at her as they glinted in the dimly lit room. The moonlight seeping through her curtains did no justice in reducing the frightening effect the look had on her, as it simply bared his desire-filled orbs to her.

"If I were you," He cupped her chin with one hand, his grip almost painful around the line of her jaw, "I'd be more careful with what I say." He licked his lips, his gaze falling to her heaving breasts, before flicking upwards again to meet hers. "You wouldn't even last thirty minutes, ferry girl, trust me." His eyes held a promise, an oath, yet a warning at the same time, as if daring her to test him again. Vividly, Botan recalled Kurama mentioning that his feelings were often expressed through his demon side; his anger or bloodlust even more noticeable in the actions of the silver-haired fox. And for a moment, she feared that Youko would actually vent all of Kurama's pent up on her, making what had merely been the redhead's dreams into reality. Then, all of a sudden, she was scared of what he might do to her.

Despite her fear though, Botan felt as if a part of her wouldn't really care. In fact, that part of her actually wanted it, causing her to quickly brush off the remaining doubtful thoughts in the recesses of her mind, allowing her own desire to take its place as she looked at the fox straight in the eyes, then uttered, almost in a challenge, the words, "I'd like to see you try."

Youko's eyes grew wide, then predatory. A growl erupted from his throat, sending a delightful shiver down the ferry girl's spine. "I warned you not to push me." He gave a menacing chuckle, his hand going to trace from her ear to the back of her neck before trailing upwards, disappearing in her blue mane. Without warning, he clenched a fistful of her blue tresses in his palm, tugging her head backwards in a rough manner that left a spasm of pain around her jawline, her loud cry spurring him on. "Do remember," His voice was deep, low and husky, "that I will not cease even if you beg me to stop."

Botan quivered, but nodded her head mutely. She wouldn't want him to anyway.

His eyes flashed again, and chanting something under his breath, he pulled back and eyed her reactions as vines slithered across the ceiling, down to the walls, before going to the bed and tying her wrists up against the headboard as the hand that had been gripping them left to trace warm fingers from her collarbone to the valley between her perky breasts before stopping just over the line of her underwear. A look of surprise entered her pools of amethyst, though there was no panic, almost as if the prospect of being fully and completely dominated by him didn't bother her even in the slightest bit. In fact, she seemed to rather enjoy it. That much was clear enough from the lust clouding her bright orbs into a deep, murky magenta.

Youko growled at the hungry look she sent him, his fingers grabbing her panties before tugging them down and ripping them into shreds. He didn't bother to be careful with his claws, his mouth parted slightly to let out his ragged breathing as his gaze felled to the bloody cuts decorating the insides of her thighs where he "accidentally" scratched her.

"Beautiful," he purred, his eyes flicking upwards to her face. Again, there was the shock, but not even the tiniest sign of panic. It was a wonder how she still hadn't cowered before him, even after all he'd done. He smirked. _Maybe she isn't as innocent as we both thought, Shuichi._

The hand in her hair pulled apart to claim her left breast, his fingers caressing the soft mound in a rough way. Smirk widening at the moan he managed to elicit from her, he felt her nipple grow taut under his palm, his own groan building in his chest at the feeling. His throbbing erection constricted in his pants, pleading for some friction. And he pressed his pelvis against hers, her cry of pleasure ringing in his sensitive ears and causing them to twitch once again as he rocked against her, his covered cock rubbing and pressing hard against her soaking wet core. He felt his dick slipped between her pink folds once a while, and groaned at the wetness dampening his pants. She moaned, grinding with him, and his mouth felled on her other breast, his tongue licking the top of the mound before his lips enveloped her rosy bud and suckled wildly. His mouth parted slightly, he gave the nipple between his teeth a sharp nip, Botan's whimper of pleasure-laced-pain causing him to smirk against her skin as she bucked her hips harder against him, her pace hot and heavy, aching for more. He removed his hips from her to slide a hand between her slick folds, a growl of appproval leaving him as he stroked her up and down. He allowed a finger to rub her nether lips before pushing the digit into her, another groan building in his chest as her walls clamped tightly around his single finger. Botan arched her back, and he felt her wrap her legs around his thighs, her rosy toes curling against his butt.

"Like that, love?" Youko purred against her nipple, the action sending waves of pleasure to travel all the way to her breast. "You look as if you're enjoying yourself. Seems to me you have the body of a virgin, but the mind of a whore. How very _sluttish_ of you, my dear."

Botan couldn't form any coherent sentences, her words drowned by the sound of her mewl of pleasure as he inserted two more fingers into her tight hole, the breathy pants leaving his slightly parted lips further arousing her. "N-no," she stubbornly denied, even as her hips bucked wildly against his fingers, "I-I'm not—"

"Liar," he cut her off with a throaty groan, his voice dripping with raw emotion, "I can tell how much you want this. Just look at that." He inhaled a shaky breath, his gaze glued on her wetness soaking his long digits. "Look at all your juices dripping down my fingers." A smirk grazed the corners of his mouth, making him seem all the more predatory as his eyes flashed at her. "And I have just barely begun." A chuckle rumbled in his chest, low and husky, and causing her thighs to tremble. "You're so hot for this, aren't you? And so tight, too. I can feel you clenching around me like a vice. I wonder how it'll feel around my cock?" he husked into her ear as he leaned forward until his cheek brushed against the side of her head. It was true, though. She was tight as hell, her walls tightening around him in a way that he never felt before, almost as if pulling his fingers inside. His tail swished behind him excitedly as he imagined the feel of her core enveloping his thick shaft, the image eliciting a feral growl from his throat. "Are you a virgin?" he asked, even as his pace quickened and his digits curled inside her. At her loud, startled cry, Youko realized he had found a sensitive spot, and kept brushing against it with his fingers over and over again, sending her back up against the mattress repeatedly without much effort.

It took her a while before she could muster enough strength to shake her head. "N-no. It's just been decades since I…" she trailed off as he hooked his fingers inside her again, pumping them in and out of her in inhuman pace. Almost instantly, she could feel the coil in her tighten, before exploding in a white, hot, blinding pleasure. She cried out his name as she came hard against his fingers, the thrusts of her hips growing stagnant as she overrode her high. He removed his fingers from her with a loud, audible 'pop', a provocative grin lingering on his mouth as he brought them to his lips, his eyes on hers as he darted his tongue out to seductively lick her cum of his digits. He allowed the bittersweet taste of her essence to melt on his tongue, humming his approval, before his smirk broadened as she threw her head back and let out an endearing, frustrated groan at his teasing.

"Well, no wonder you're such a horny slut then." His hands found her knees, massaging gently before trailing upwards to her thighs, his claws digging almost painfully into her skin as his fingers left a warm track all over her flesh. He gave her a smirk, a smirk she had no doubt could have shamed even the devil. "It's been a while since anyone's given that sweet pussy of yours a good fucking, hasn't it? No worries. I'll make you feel good. _Real_ good," he swore to her, before flicking his dark golden orbs to her dripping cunt. And before she could even utter anything out in response, his head was in between her thighs, his mouth tilted upwards to permit the slightest taste of her to fill his tastebuds.

"You—" Her pathetic half-formed attempt at saying his name was drowned by the sound of her moans, increasing in volume with each passing second as he kissed around her pussy, before darting his tongue out to flick from her slick opening to her swollen clit. His vines suddenly loosening their grip around her wrists, releasing her, the ferry girl threw her arms over her eyes, the cries of pleasure escaping her mouth almost sounding as if they didn't belong to her. This was too much. She was too sensitive.

The wet appendange then slipped between her folds, her wetness making it easy for him to enter as he swirled it inside her, eliciting loud, drawn out "oh"s and sharp, breathy "ugh!"s from the girl beneath him. Her hands instantly flew to his hair, finding solace and something to hold on to in his silky locks, as she tugged almost painfully on the silver strands. Youko's muffled groan sounded against her clit, the vibrations that followed the action sending waves of pleasure to rocket through every cell of her being.

She bucked her hips against his face as he drilled his tongue into her in quick, deep thrusts, mercilessly hitting that spot within her again and again. Suddenly, he pulled fully out of her, only to allow his warm lips to enveloped her soaking core, sucking her tight hole into his mouth and began to shake his head from side to side before releasing it and giving it a firm lick. Botan moaned loudly in response, her thighs wrapping around his head as her fingers tried to pull him impossibly deeper. His tongue went back to work, flicking quickly against her giving another firm lick and bulling her pussy into his mouth again. His tongue flicked against her cunt while it lodged in his mouth, causing her to throw her head back and let out a whimper of pure ecstasy.

"You taste so fucking good," he groaned and back to flicking his tongue against her sex. He felt her walls clamping down on the wet appendage as he drilled it into her again, a growl of approval rumbling from the back of his throat as he demanded, "That's it, princess. Cum for me, squirt your juices into my mouth. I want to taste you. Come on, baby, cum." His voice dripped with suppressed desire, causing her to grind her hips harder against his lips.

"I-I'm gonna…" Botan couldn't go on as she moaned in pleasure, her orgasm coursing through, and walls clenching around his tongue as his euphoric hiss reverberated against her womanhood. She felt him pull out, the white substance covering his lips a telltale sign of her pleasure as she descended from her high and hungrily eyed him lick her cum off his mouth.

Youko pulled apart slightly to remove his tunic, tugging it upwards in a graceful manner before he threw it from his shoulder and discarded it on the floor, uncaring of where it landed. His pants followed next, sliding down his legs with a smooth glide before joining the heap of clothing lying forgotten on the ground. Her irises instantly casted downwards to the area between his legs, her tongue involuntarily darting to lick at her lips at the delicious sight that greeted her. He was _big_. So big she worried he would even fit. He must be at least seven and a half inches, and it didn't help that he was rock hard. A part of her was scared, but another part of her that craved for more completely dominated that part of her, acknowledging her to spread her legs wider in silent permission.

The fox placed a hand around his dick, guiding it to her entrance. He rubbed the tip against her clit, before trailing downwards to stroke between her slick folds, the violent quivering of her supple figure spurring him on as he delivered a loud slap to her pussy with his cock. Botan jerked in surprise at the feel, her eyes widening in a mixture of shock and pleasure.

"Do you want this, Botan?" He continued to tease her, pressing up and down against her core, "You want to feel my cock? You want it deep inside you, fucking you so hard you come again and again?

Botan let out a whine of frustration, wanting him to stop teasing her and just do it already. Her hips bucked to allow the slightest of his head to slip through her walls before his clawed fingers finally clutched her ass and pushed her down to the mattress, keeping her still as he pulled out almost completely before burying the tip into her again. He kept doing this until her quiet moans turned to loud whimpers, before he eventually slammed his hips forward, burying himself hilt-deep into her. A groan tore out his lips at the feel of her tight lips enveloping around his thick shaft in a warm, blinding pleasure, the feel of her too good that he completely forgot all self-control. Right off the bat, he was fast, his pace hot and heavy as he threw his head back and thrust into her with a force that could have broken a normal human into two. Botan heard him letting out breathless pants, and flicked her shut eyelids open to peer at him. A pink tinge colored his pale cheeks, his gold irises dark yellow as they peeked through his long, half-lidded eyelashes and stared darkly at her. Almost instantly, a hand found her hair, tugging it back so roughly she worried her neck would snap, before she felt warm, trembling lips come in contact with the sweaty flesh of her throat. He sucked and nipped on the spot, his tongue darting out to lick at her skin.

His thrusts sped up and his body rolled slightly to the side so that he could connect his lips with hers. It gave him an entirely new angle and the position rewarded her with more pleasure than she had ever felt before as the tip of his cock brutally grinded against that sweet spot within her, sending shockwaves of pleasure to overwhelm her senses.

"Ahhh," she shakily scream, the sound chopped into syllables with each of his thrust. All of a sudden, he gripped her by the shoulders, his claws digging painfully into her soft flesh before he turned her around in one swift motion, his dick still drilling hard and fast into her battered pussy. Botan, caught off guard by the sudden change of position, instinctively propped herself on her elbow, whirling her head around to face him. But, the fox quickly clutched a fistful of her blue locks, pushing her head almost roughly to the bed as an arm hooked around her waist, pulling her upwards until her butt rose high up in the air.

He growled. "Head down, ass up," he said simply before continuing to slam his hips faster against her, the sound of skin slapping skin reverberating through the walls further serving as an encouragement as he mercilessly attacked her core. The arm around her waist trailed down to the spot between her legs, his fingers finding her swollen clit and rubbing in rough, quick circles. Breathing ragged, he leaned forward until his head was buried into her hair, the sweet, intoxicating scent of her vanilla causing his eyelids to flutter.

"Yes, take my throbbing dick, take all of it," he groaned as he felt her walls clamp tightly around his shaft, drawing him impossibly deeper into her. He reached a hand to pull her hair over her shoulder, revealing her pearl white neck to his hungry eyes before his mouth found a place between the junction of her neck and shoulder, his fangs nipping before biting into her skin hard enough to draw blood. Botan gasped at the slight, pricking pain that surrounded her, but could do nothing but scream helplessly into the mattress as he continued his assault on her pussy, his pace quickening as the headboard slammed against the wall again and again, the bed threatening to break under his brute force.

"You like this, don't you?" he husked with a feral growl as he removed his teeth from her flesh. Blood trickled down her wound, before he swiftly lapped it up, the salty taste of the red liquid melting on his tongue. "You like to be fucked like this, don't you? Come on, tell me. Tell me how much you love my cock raping your tight hole." But she couldn't even form a coherent sentence in her thoughs, much less voice them out loud. "You feel like heaven." His voice dripped with heavy desire as he impaled her again and again on him, beating her used cunt, while his fingers relentlessly attacked her sensitive clit. Botan was soaking, her juices coating him as he pushed imself into her with each powerful thrust. The small flame at the pit of her stomach began to build up, slowly but gradually igniting into a raging fire as he continued to rut into her. She could feel every inch of him, ramming into her again and again. Every inch of his cock, sliding in her battered pussy, animastically.

"Cum, Botan, cum for me," Youko murmured into her throat.

Botan arched against the mattress, her breasts rubbing almost painfully up and down the bed as she screamed and quivered as her orgasm overrode every single nerve in her body. Wave of colossal pleasure shot through her veins, her nails digging and shredding the sheets. It took her a moment before the revelation hit her that the fox was still ramming into her. She whipped her head to look at him. Youko didn't stop, his pace impossibly harder and deeper now as he continued to fuck her. His shut eyelids slid open then, and in an instant, focused on her. Their eyes locked, and for a fraction of a second, Botan could have sworn his gold orbs softened. It was then she noticed a distinction in the way he slammed his cock into her. His thrusts slowed, gradually becoming gentle and carrying a touch of tenderness that was unusual and very uncharacteristic of the ruthless silver-haired demon. The sudden change caused her insides to go all warm and fuzzy, a strange force tugging at the middle of her chest as she eyed the look he was giving her. Filled with affection, heavy with care, and dare she say it, _loving_. He thrust into her with an agonizingly slow pace that made the breath hitch in her throat, the touch of his pelvis against hers anything but rough, almost making her feel as if he was touching her like she was his.

It was then she eventually realized his body was shifting; muscles flexed, tail and fox ears disappeared, pleasure-laced-pain groans escaping his parted lips as silver changed into fiery red, pale skin darkened into deep brown and smoldering gold reverted back to the vibrant pools of emeralds she was accustomed to. His thrusts abruptly increased in speed, his brows knitted together in concentration, bent on reaching his own peak as he expertly slammed his cock into her. A couple of hard thrusts followed before he finally came, her name forming on his lips in a hushed whisper in the cold air of the dimly lit room as he squirted his hot seed into her warm cavern. Botan let out a moan that could rival his growl as he pulled out with a wet 'pop', his essense trickling down her thighs and onto the mattress.

With her utmost effort, the ferry girl shifted to lie on her back, just as the redhead collapsed right beside her. Breathy pants left them as they fought to catch their breath, the fox recovering quicker than the deity. When Botan finally managed to sort out the jumbled mess that was her mind, she tilted her head to the side to look at him. He gaped back at her for some moments, his features softening as a smile slowly crawled its way to his lips.

"My, this is a surprise," he uttered with a chuckle, his emerald eyes dancing in mirth despite the underlying lust still evident in them, "I thought it was just a dream."

She shook her head and offered him a weak smile. "No… not really."

Silence engulfed them for some time, until Kurama broke it off with a worried tone, "D-did I hurt you?" His brows creased to form a deep frown, and he looked as if he was about ready to go into self-loathing mode.

Botan frantically waved her arms, panic dripping in her voice as she reassured him, "N-no, you didn't! I mean, you were a little rough… but that was Youko, so… and it wasn't as if I hated it anyway," she murmured the last part in a barely audible whisper, as if embarrassed at her own confession. He blinked, but then a seductive grin plastered on his countenance.

"Really now?" he teased, before the quirk of his lips took on a warmer approach. He let out a short laugh. "Well then, I guess I worried for nothing."

She nodded her head in agreement, her trademark Cheshire-like grin crossing her features. "Yeah. As if I couldn't handle you," she said with a fake scoff, rolling her eyes slightly to the side. "I mean, I'm not like any normal girl…"

"Of course, you're not," he agreed wholeheartedly, without a tinge of hesitation in his voice. But he seemed to sport a cryptic smirk on his face, causing her to blink at him in question. "Although, I was concerned for a good reason. You see, Botan," He leaned closer to her until their shoulders brushed, and their noses were mere inches from each other. She could feel his hot breath fan across her bottom lip as he went on, "this was just the most normal and gentle out of all the other things I want to do to you." His eyes flashed at her, flickers of gold peeking through his emerald irises, and Botan briefly sounded a gulp.

Most gentle? She could hardly even feel her legs! She had no doubt that she would be sore all over when she'd wake the next morning. Hell, she didn't even think she could move a muscle after everything they had done. And he told her he was being _gentle_? A shiver involuntarily traveled down her spine as she went over the thousands of possibilites of what he might do to her in the near future. She brushed off the thoughts soon after though as she thought: oh well. Not like she wasn't looking forward to any of it either.

"I'll try my best to survive." Botan shifted until her head was lying on his chest, the drumbeat of his heart a clear difference from Youko's, which did not beat for even the slightest of moment. A sleepy yawn tore from her lips, and she stretched, blissfully unaware of the effect she had on him as her breasts moved upwards against his alabaster chest. Eyes growing half-lidded, drowsiness seemed to block out the rest of her thoughts, even as her mouth moved to form out words, "Just promise me one thing though… that you won't… push me away when you think you've had enough… of… me…" Her voice trailed off as her mind began to drift away. Sleep overcame her, taking her to the land of dreams.

A soft snore, and Kurama realized the girl had fallen asleep. He smiled, knowing for a fact that he would never tire of her. After all, his lust only scratched the surface; underneath, he harbored deeper feelings for her, feelings he never thought possible.

Something came into view as his gaze darted down to her neck. His eyes grew wide, his body nearly moving forward to touch the wound that marked her throat. Bite marks. _Bite marks._ Did Youko-? Youko just mated with her. A ferry girl. He just mated with her. With _Botan_.

Kurama felt as if his heart had just skipped a beat, did a flip, before starting to drum at its original pace again. A deep yet contented sigh was expelled into the cold air. Oh, well. It wasn't as if he was against it anyway. Mating was basically marriage, in human terms, and that practically meant Botan was his wife. _His woman_. Joy swelled in his heart at the thought.

His smile felled however, as he recalled something. Youko had been… gentle in his last few moments before the transformation occurred. He had taken her slow, even if his lovemaking had been rough and brutal at first and for most of the time. But, he had taken her _slow_. It was such an oddity for a beast with a cold heart like him, but Youko had done it, surprising Botan and even _him_ with his sudden change. He always thought his demon side was incapable of loving anyone, almost always thinking of himself than others. After all, they were one of the same, yet they harbored different emotions, Youko's far more superficial and detached than the redhead's. He had even said that he wanted Botan as nothing more than just a toy – something he could and would throw away when he'd completely derived her of the pleasure her blood and flesh could offer. But, as Kurama put some thought into it, he realized that maybe Youko had reformed in ways that perhaps even he himself did not take notice of. At times, there was a hint of warmth in his usually cold golden orbs whenever he thought of Shiori, and their close friends. There _had_ been a thin shred of humanity in the silver fox, much as he would like to hide and deny it, no matter how subtle and little. But, it was _Botan_ who melted the ice around his heart, broke down his walls, and freed him from his shackles. It was _Botan_ who truly reformed the once ruthless Youko Kurama, changing the demon part of him for better or for worse.

It made him wonder if Youko had feelings for her; not just lust, not just want, but actual _feelings_. It wouldn't be entirely wrong or off the mark to say that he had merely been influenced by Kurama's emotions, but something told the redhead that the feelings had been _real_ and _genuine_. Almost as if the fox had developed them on his own over the years, without his own realization. Until tonight. Until the moment he claimed her as his mate.

Of _course_. The mating mark had been a declaration of _love_. A way for Youko to express his feelings, not through words, but through his actions. So Youko _did_ care about Botan. He _did_ love her. He just didn't want to show it. Or maybe he had no clue how.

Kurama sighed, letting his arm hook protectively around his lover's waist. Botan mumbled something in her sleep, before proceeding to nuzzle her cheek against the skin of his chest. He smiled. No doubt he would have to go over the details of mating rituals with her when she'd wake up, if she did not already know of them. But, for now, he was satisfied with just holding her in his arms. Youko suddenly grunted in his mind, and the redhead bit back a laugh.

Alas, over the long years, Death had finally succeeded to tame the beast inside him.


End file.
